1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a so-called lateral electric field type liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a so-called lateral electric field type liquid crystal display device, on each pixel region on a liquid-crystal-side surface of one substrate out of respective substrates which are arranged to face each other in on opposed manner by way of liquid crystal, a pixel electrode and a counter electrode which generates an electric field between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode are formed, and the light transmittance of the liquid crystal is controlled by components of the electric field substantially parallel to the substrates.
In such a liquid crystal display device adapted to an active matrix type, on the liquid-crystal-side surface of the above-mentioned one substrate, regions which are surrounded by gate signal lines which are extended in the x direction and are arranged in parallel in the y direction and the drain signal lines which are extended in the y direction and are arranged in parallel in the x direction are formed as pixel regions, and a switching element which is operated in response to scanning signals from the gate line, a pixel electrode to which video signals are supplied from the drain signal lines through the switching element and a counter electrode which is arranged in a spaced-apart manner from the pixel electrode are formed on each pixel region.
Then, in performing the color display, there has been known a liquid crystal display device having the structure in which color filters are formed on the above-mentioned one substrate side and the color filters are not formed on the other substrate side. Such a structure is devised to reduce the influence of the displacement of alignment of the other substrate to one substrate to cope with the recent demand for high definition.